Quest
Quest By: Bananazilla the Telepath Chapter One 'DARKNESS. ' It was the only thing that comforted me. I looked out my small window at the rain that was pelting down outside. I saw children, not too much younger than me, running around in coats and jumping in puddles. Having fun. I've never had fun before. I slumped against a wall, bored. I heard the giddy yells of laughter that echoed off the orphanage walls. If only they let me try to have that kind of fun. I finally sat down on my small fluffy bed and opened a long book where almost everyone died. Those were the kind of books I enjoyed reading. The books were humans got the spite they deserved for being such abominable creatures. This was just like every day on my life. Darkness. Sadness. Loneliness. Hatred. Well, my day was normal until someone opened it. That never happened before. It was a tall pretty girl. She had beautiful ice blue eyes and long black braided hair. She wore a small blue dress and clearly had makeup on her perfect skin. She was almost as tall as me, but not quite. "Angaar," the girl said, addressing me by my real horrible name. "Do you mind if I come in?" "And who exactly are you?" I asked. "Adaliah," the girl said with a small curtsy. "I suppose I have nothing better to do," I said, sprawling out on the bed. Adaliah walked into the room slowly and looked at me. "You're different, aren't you?" "No," I lied. I was quite the convincing liar. "I'm a normal kid." "Hmm, strange," Adaliah said, putting her hand on the railing of the bed. "That a normal kid isn't with the other kids, playing games or stomping in puddles." "Okay, fine," I groaned. "I'm weird. What's the big deal?" "I'm strange, too," Adaliah whispered. I smirked. "Prove it." "Hmmm, I'll have to think of how to do that," Adaliah said. "But would you be a kind gentleman and get me a small glass of water?" I got up and got the glass. I filled it with water, but when I walked over to her the glass shattered and the water spewed out in my face. "I hope that's proof enough," Adaliah said with a small grin. "Hey," I said, anger seeping into my voice. "No one comes into my room to prank me. If you think you can do that, then you'll have to deal with this." I put my hands up and fire shot toward her. She stayed there, perfectly calm. If fire came her way, she extended her hand and it would be extinguished. "Don't fight me, Angaar," Adliah said. "I'm here to take you away." "Where could I, the freak of nature, possibly belong?" I asked. "In the Elvin world," Adaliah said. "Where there are more people like you. They can teach you to control your powers. So, what do you say?" My lip quivered indecisively. "F-fine." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a beam of light, where we were whisked away. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfiction Category:Endless War Series Category:Future